1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to life saving devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved life line apparatus which is attached to and retained within a life jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various life line apparatuses which permit users to become attached to and stay in the vicinity of a capsized boat are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 665,240, which issued to O. Livonius on Jan. 1, 1901, describes the structure of a life boat which facilitates an attachment of individuals to its bottom when in a capsized condition. The Livonius lifeboat includes a plurality of permanently attached, outwardly extending members on a bottom portion of its hull, which a further plurality of life lines being fixedly secured to these members. The life lines are normally retained within the boat and have floats attached to their free ends. In the event of a boat capsize the floats bring the life lines to the surface of the water so that they can be grasped by individuals no longer in the boat, thereby to permit the individuals to remain attached to the capsized structure. While being functional for its intended use, it can be appreciated that the basic design of this invention is impractical due to the fact that the permanently attached members on the bottom of the boat hull would seriously impede the movement of the boat through the water. As such, no apparent commercial success for this device has been realized.
Another type of life line apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,030, which issued to J. Garfield on Nov. 9, 1965. The Garfield apparatus essentially comprises a coiled life line normally retained within the boat and having one end thereof permanently attached along an inside edge of the gunnel. In the event of boat capsize, the life line will hang downwardly from the gunnel so that it can be grasped by individuals in the water, and can then be tossed over the capsized hull to be further attached to a hook on the opposed interior gunnel. Loops may be permanently provided in the life line so that the individuals can then climb upon the capsized boat hull. Unfortunately, this apparatus has also met with little commercial success due to the apparent difficulty of retrieving the line from the gunnel when the boat is capsized. More particularly, it is obvious that the gunnel could be several feet under water, which would make it virtually impossible for individuals wearing life jackets to find and retrieve the dangling line, to subsequently toss it over the boat hull, and to attach it to an interior portion of the capsized boat.
There has been at least one attempt to permanently attach a life line directly to a life jacket so as to improve a user's chances of attaching himself to a capsized boat or some other structure. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,587 which issued to M. Whalen on July 2, 1963. The Whalen life jacket includes a small attached plastic reel having a length of line wound thereon. A hook is provided on the free end of the line, so that a wearer of the life jacket can unwind the line and attach it to a capsized boat--provided that he can find an appropriate attachment point. While possibly being functional for its intended purpose, it would appear that most capsized boat hulls would be substantially slippery and smooth so as to not afford an appropriate attachment structure for such a life line.
As such, it would appear that there exists a continuing need for new and improved life line apparatuses which would facilitate the tethered attachment of a floating individual to a capsized boat without undue difficulty, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.